Entrance to NightsVille
* Able to survive in the Wilderness getting there going to Varrock etc... |items = * Pickaxe * 12 bronze bars * Empty spaces to carry materials |kills = * Agankoth' Juno (level 199) * Mounted albino demon (level 299) }} Getting to the mayor Talk to the concerned peasant and he will tell you that the town is crumbling and will ask if you can repair it, and will give you a key, have no Zamorakian items equipped or when entering you will be hit a 20 and a message will appear "It's blessed, you seem to realize when you feel drained". Enter the city and peasants will come out of there houses and begin to follow you asking things like "My foot all achy, can you kiss it better?", "Free stuff please!" and "My Zezima is sick!" (obvious reference to Zezima) Going to the mayor's house Go to the mayor's house and find him sleeping in his bed. Talk to him and he will ask he will need 12 bronze bars. Smelting the bronze Go to Varrock and mine some bronze. smelt it, then a message will appear "You are sneaked up on by a child, and steals your key" and the cutscene also shows the child selling it for 9gp to a fake player named '2cool4skool' who is wearing full dragon with a dark bow. Come back using the agility entrance with the bars and give it to him. He will summon a servant who will disappear for some time while you converse with the mayor who is now wide awake. The servant will return with bronze sheets. Search through the town and use the sheets on the houses that appear damaged. Finish that and return to the mayor, he will now ask for the box of newly delivered weapons to be brought to him. Getting the weapons Talk to the sailor and he will give you a box, the box must be wielded or the mayor won't recognize it's there and will simply ask hows it going getting the weapons, give him the weapons. Fight the demon During the talk after delivering message orb will appear with a white demon's face who will read "Your town will be in a part of a ritual preformed by myself, to break the seal from evil and conquer the town as my own!" The mayor will do the panic emote and fall to the floor as he has fainted. Go outside using the agility entrance, the demon who is called. Agankoth' Juno who level 199 is not with his dragon, yet. Equip Silverlight and attack him, at 1 hp the ice dragon will appear and freeze you for 10 seconds, and after that 10 seconds he will come back as the 'Mounted albino demon', They will both hit at the same time and can hit 50's and 40's. Once you kill them the demon will drop a 'demulet', which has the appearance of a amulet of power with glowing D on it. Talk to the mayor, Quest complete! Reward * 3 Quest points * * * The Demulet (Makes demons think you are a demon and will be non-aggressive towards players) * Access to NightsVille * 60,000 coins Trivia * As stated before, there are two references to Zezima, with one of the peasants saying "My Zezima is sick!" and also during the cutscene were your key is stolen you can see a fake NPC Zezima dancing saying "Free medication pl0x".